When two user equipment terminals (e.g., mobile communication devices) of a cellular network or other telecommunication system communicate with each other, their data path typically goes through the operator network. The data path through the network may include base stations and/or gateways. If the devices are in close proximity with each other, their data path may be routed locally through a local base station. In general, communications between a network node such as a base station and a wireless terminal is known as “WAN” or “Cellular communication”.
It is also possible for two user equipment terminals in close proximity to each other to establish a direct link without the need to go through a base station. Telecommunications systems may use or enable device-to-device (“D2D”) communication, in which two or more user equipment terminals directly communicate with one another. In D2D communication, voice and data traffic (referred to herein as “communication signals” or “communications”) from one user equipment terminal to one or more other user equipment terminals may not be communicated through a base station or other network control device of a telecommunication system.
D2D communication can be used in networks implemented according to any suitable telecommunications standard. A non-limiting example of such as standard is the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) Long Term Evolution (“LTE”). The 3GPP standard is a collaboration agreement that aims to define globally applicable technical specifications and technical reports for third and fourth generation wireless communication systems. The 3GPP may define specifications for next generation mobile networks, systems, and devices. The 3GPP LTE is the name given to a project to improve the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) mobile phone or device standard to cope with future requirements. In one aspect, UMTS has been modified to provide support and specification for the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (“E-UTRA”) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“E-UTRAN”). E-UTRAN is another non-limiting example of a telecommunications standard with which D2D communication may be used.
From the perspective of a wireless terminal (also called a “user equipment” or “UE”, the wireless terminal may operate in either of two modes for resource allocation. In a first mode (Mode 1), a radio access network, e.g., a node of a radio access network such as an eNodeB (eNB) or 3GPP Release-10 relay node, schedules the exact resources to be used by the wireless terminal to transmit direct data and direct control information when engaging in D2D communications. In a second mode (Mode 2), the wireless terminal on its own selects resources from resource pools to transmit direct data and direct control information when engaging in D2D communications.